


Ice Cold Showers

by darkmus



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to sneak into Person B’s shower, and then failing miserably because Person B likes ice cold showers. (<a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/86753150881/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold Showers

As Joey slowly drifted into consciousness, he realized that the other side of the bed was rapidly losing heat. Groping around, he confirmed that Seto was not there and the muffled sound of water blasting in the adjacent room reinforced his suspicions.

Too early. 

Joey could never get used to how he woke up earlier ever since he started dating Seto, but it was now a fact of his life.

Groaning, he knew it was going to be impossible to fall asleep again.

Well, as long as he was going to be up...

A wolfish grin spread across his face as he decided to join Seto in the shower.

Quickly stripping off his boxers, he made his way to the bathroom.

What a fool, leaving the door unlocked...

He easily slipped in unnoticed. Then, he opened the shower door and got in but--

"Fuck!"

Seto slowly turned around.

"Morning."

"Fuck, Seto! It's fucking freezing! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I like cold showers."

"You friggin' weirdo! I'm getting out of here!" Joey said as he clambered out of the shower and wrapped himself in a fluffy robe, grumbling.

Seto just chuckled.


End file.
